


The Evidence Suggests...

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Humor, M/M, with kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's ruling: He hates Steve. Steve's pretty sure the evidence suggests otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evidence Suggests...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Written as a thank you for her comment on the "Share Your Best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm.

Steve tried so hard not to give in to it - he held his breath, bit his lip, thought about distressing things like filthy sneakers and piles of dead puppies. But there’s only so long a man can restrain a tide of sensation; the overwhelming, aching wall of laughter rolled out of him like waves.

“Are you _kidding_ me?”

Danny, in the driver’s seat; red-faced, barely breathing, looking dizzy from the resulting lack of oxygen. Sadly, the sight only made Steve laugh a few seconds longer.

“I am _so_ fighting this in court. Damn, punk kid cop. What was he, _sixteen_ maybe?”

“You’re fighting which part?” Steve pulled the ticket the officer had handed Danny off of the dashboard and read aloud. “Fifty in a thirty five mile per hour zone…”

“I was passing a tourist from hell…” Danny twisted the wheel so much at the memory that they swerved a little, and Steve almost reached from the passenger’s seat to right them. “ _No one_ gets stopped for that here, no one – because the cops know _they’ll_ be stuck behind some looky-lou next time and…”

“I don’t think that’s gonna fly, D; ‘Visitors Suck’ is not a legal defense. And the failure to signal…”

“I did signal! I did, I swear and you know it. And you didn’t defend me back there, you huge, goofy damn boy scou….”

“What I know or don’t know isn’t of interest to the HPD. In their eyes I’m highly motivated, being in the car, to defend you.”

“Sure as hell doesn’t feel that….” Danny hadn’t peeled his eyes off the road once since the cop had told them to have a nice day. Now he did and the smirk on Steve’s face…

Danny carefully pulled them into one of the parking spots the surfers favored along Pipeline Beach and put it in park, then began beating the steering wheel of his own car with both hands.

“Hey, hey…” Steve risked his own hands to reach in and stop him.

“You are _not_ holding this over me for the next year or month or…week. Not for a damn second.”

“ _That’s_ what’s bothering you, isn’t it?” Steve’s grin was back, that little ‘screw you’ chin jut, too. “You don’t care about the ticket so much, you hate it that…”

“I hate _you_ …”

“Take it back or I’m not blowing you again forever,” Steve added some leer to the grin, prizing Danny’s hands from the wheel and pinning them over his head. “Take it back and let’s go home and I’ll hold all kinds of other things over you instead.”

“Not taking it back. I _hate_ …”

Steve kissed him – light, deeper, deepest and Danny wasn’t fighting that at all; in court or here on the highway or anywhere else, ever.


End file.
